Gotham City
by moviesguy14
Summary: It takes place after the events of The Dark Knight. This is my version of Batman 3.
1. The Joking Start

Chapter 1

The Joking Start

It is a cold, rainy day. Police officers and people everywhere. They are on Gotham City's Main Street. The Bat-Signal lays upon the street. Feet away from it is Commissioner James Gordon holding an Ax. He does not look happy at all. Not because of a rainy day, but because it will hurt him on what he is about to do. He his now holding the Ax a little higher, looks behind him to see Police and people looking at him for some have been and some have not been anticipating what he is about to do. He turns back to the Bat-Signal. Finally Commissioner Gordon takes the Ax and smashes it into the Bat signal. He smashes it again, again, again, and you guessed it, again as it finally burns out and turned into hundreds of pieces. He Looks at it, he then turns around. "Nothing to see here now. You can all go".

People and the police cleared from the site. Some left in sadness, some left in gratefulness. Commissioner Gordon was finally alone. Nobody, not even police, had bothered to big the what was now a piece of junk. This had not only saddened Gordon, but it haunted him. He knew what had to be done, but yet, at times he didn't understand of what was said from the words of the Batman. It had only been a little more than two months after the Gordon had seen the Batman, running from other police, and considering himself a criminal as Gordon was next to his son and at their feet, the dead body of Harvey Dent, aka Two-Face. This was hard for Gordon because he knew Batman was a hero, but yet in the eyes of some people in Gotham, a villain. It had been Batman who had killed Harvey Dent, but only to save the son of Gordon. Harvey Dent was the really villain. Why had Batman thought he was a villain?

He had saved Gotham times before, with stopping Henri Ducard, his men, and Scarecrow from making Gotham City a mad town, and he had saved the city from the Joker, though the Joker had almost burned the whole city down. Gordon walked into the building in which he worked in, went up the stairs, to his office and sat in his desk chair, brainstorming wildly. Seconds later, a man comes into his office. "What's up, George?" said Gordon. "Anything on the Joker?" The Joker had been caught the same night that Gordon had seen Batman last. "The Joker has been moved to Arkham" said the man named George. "Unfortunately…" he hesitated. "Not even 15 minutes and he almost kills someone" George pulled out a videocassette. He placed it into a television and backs away. He turns on the television. It shows 2 men carrying a Joker in a straitjacket. They put him in a seat. In the opposite seat is a man in a suit and brief case. The two stare at each other. "Well this is more like it!" said the Joker with a big, savage grin on his face. "Though where's the commissioner? I always had fun with him! C'mon! Where's the Batman too? He makes it even more interesting-" "Shut your face Joker. We're here to interrogate, not socialize. Now, lets start with how you tried to sink those people on those ships." "Easy as heck. When everyone was being worried and looking for me, I managed to get on, with the help of some of my dearest friends. But you know, I tried to test the people on that boat that night of course. And do you know what? It didn't work Ha Ha." "I need to know how you did it, Joker. Not your defeat story." said the man. Joker slammed his hands on the table and said "You know what? Let me tell you a story. Okay. When I was 5 I met my very first friend. He was funny, mischievous,…. Destructive. We both joined gangs and had great times. Well he smoked. One day he was in the hospital. He was breathing heavily, almost about to die. I was crying. On his death bed, he had a knife. Not to kill himself, to do something else. He was on the bed. I was balling my eyes out. Then he said to me 'Why So Serious?' I looked at him, startled. He said it again. 'Why So Serious?' He then took the knife 'lets put a smile on that face!' I reached out and grabbed the knife before it touched my skin. Soon the sound came. The sound thing that states that someone they're heart has stopped. "Why So Serious" was his last words now I ask you… WHY SO SERIOUS?" He jumped towards the Man with a small knife in his hand. The man is startled and jumps from his seat. The Joker tackles him. The two men come into the room and are trying to get him off of the man. When they do, the Joker is backed away slowly, laughing crazily.

The television is turned off. "You see commissioner, he needs treatment fast and needs to-" Commissioner Gordon stand from the chair. I'm on my way, inform Arkham that I'm on my way." "Yes sir"


	2. A Choice to Do Good

Gotham City

Chapter 1

The Joking Start

It is a cold, rainy day. Police officers and people everywhere. They are on Gotham City's Main Street. The Bat-Signal lays upon the street. Feet away from it is Commissioner James Gordon holding an Ax. He does not look happy at all. Not because of a rainy day, but because it will hurt him on what he is about to do. He his now holding the Ax a little higher, looks behind him to see Police and people looking at him for some have been and some have not been anticipating what he is about to do. He turns back to the Bat-Signal. Finally Commissioner Gordon takes the Ax and smashes it into the Bat signal. He smashes it again, again, again, and you guessed it, again as it finally burns out and turned into hundreds of pieces. He Looks at it, he then turns around. "Nothing to see here now. You can all go home". People and the police cleared from the site. Some left in sadness, some left in gratefulness. Commissioner Gordon was finally alone. Nobody, not even police, had bothered to big the what was now a piece of junk. This had not only saddened Gordon, but it haunted him. He knew what had to be done, but yet, at times he didn't understand of what was said from the words of the Batman. It had only been a little more than two months after the Gordon had seen the Batman, running from other police, and considering himself a criminal as Gordon was next to his son and at their feet, the dead body of Harvey Dent, aka Two-Face. This was hard for Gordon because he knew Batman was a hero, but yet in the eyes of some people in Gotham, a villain. It had been Batman who had killed Harvey Dent, but only to save the son of Gordon. Harvey Dent was the really villain. Why had Batman thought he was a villain? He had saved Gotham times before, with stopping Henri Ducard, his men, and Scarecrow from making Gotham City a mad town, and he had saved the city from the Joker, though the Joker had almost burned the whole city down. Gordon walked into the building in which he worked in, went up the stairs, to his office and sat in his desk chair, brainstorming wildly. Seconds later, a man comes into his office. "What's up, George?" said Gordon. "Anything on the Joker?" The Joker had been caught the same night that Gordon had seen Batman last. "The Joker has been moved to Arkham" said the man named George. "Unfortunately…" he hesitated. "Not even 15 minutes and he almost kills someone" George pulled out a videocassette. He placed it into a television and backs away. He turns on the television. It shows 2 men carrying a Joker in a straitjacket. They put him in a seat. In the opposite seat is a man in a suit and brief case. The two stare at each other. "Well this is more like it!" said the Joker with a big, savage grin on his face. "Though where's the commissioner? I always had fun with him! C'mon! Where's the Batman too? He makes it even more interesting-" "Shut your face Joker. We're here to interrogate, not socialize. Now, lets start with how you tried to sink those people on those ships." "Easy as heck. When everyone was being worried and looking for me, I managed to get on, with the help of some of my dearest friends. But you know, I tried to test the people on that boat that night of course. And do you know what? It didn't work Ha Ha." "I need to know how you did it, Joker. Not your defeat story." said the man. Joker slammed his hands on the table and said "You know what? Let me tell you a story. Okay. When I was 5 I met my very first friend. He was funny, mischievous,…. Destructive. We both joined gangs and had great times. Well he smoked. One day he was in the hospital. He was breathing heavily, almost about to die. I was crying. On his death bed, he had a knife. Not to kill himself, to do something else. He was on the bed. I was balling my eyes out. Then he said to me 'Why So Serious?' I looked at him, startled. He said it again. 'Why So Serious?' He then took the knife 'lets put a smile on that face!' I reached out and grabbed the knife before it touched my skin. Soon the sound came. The sound thing that states that someone they're heart has stopped. "Why So Serious" was his last words now I ask you… WHY SO SERIOUS?" He jumped towards the Man with a small knife in his hand. The man is startled and jumps from his seat. The Joker tackles him. The two men come into the room and are trying to get him off of the man. When they do, the Joker is backed away slowly, laughing crazily. The television is turned off. "You see commissioner, he needs treatment fast and needs to-" Commissioner Gordon stand from the chair. I'm on my way, inform Arkham that I'm on my way." "Yes sir"

Chapter 2

Choice to do Good

Bruce Wayne as you know is a well known billionaire in Gotham. Wayne Manor has been rebuilt in the time being. He is currently in bed, sleeping, not after partying, just sleeping. Wayne Manor has been rebuilt. It was a problem that Bruce was holding in. It occurs to Alfred that Bruce has had this attitude before, so it is not a surprise to him. "Master Bruce, you're dinner is ready" said Alfred. Bruce did not answer. Alfred knew very well that Bruce was awake, but Bruce had not said anything. "Very well then" As he turned around to walk out, Bruce had then said "Alfred" Alfred had turned around. "Yes, Master Bruce?" said Alfred. Bruce said, "It's been a 2 months now hasn't it?" said Bruce quietly. "Yes, yes it has now." he said with some negativity in him. "Alfred, I've been… lonely these past couple of days. Besides you of course." said Bruce. "Oh that's fine" said Alfred. "And it's just been-" "Hard to give up Batman." "Yea" "I feels to me like Gotham has so many criminals and that I'm one of them." "Well why do you consider yourself a villain?" said Alfred. "Well because of what Harvey had said-" "Master Bruce, you believe that most of Harvey Dent's word are true? Maybe he was right. He lived long enough to see himself become the villain. But he died a hero. And then there's you." "A criminal" "No, not a criminal. Master Bruce, you have a choice. A choice to do good." "I know I have that choice, but now it's too late I am now considered a criminal. Harvey was-" "Harvey Dent was right but that doesn't mean he's not a load of rubbish!" They both stared at each other for a long few seconds. "Like I said, you have a choice. I mean look at Gotham today, Master Bruce. The have the Joker is custody, but he could-" "He could have a trick up his sleeve. Alfred that isn't my problem. I'm not Batman anymore" They stared at each other again. "Well… so be it, Master Bruce. Alfred walked out. Later in the day, Bruce just wandered around, bored. "Master Bruce, I must inform you that you have a meeting with the mayor of Gotham at 9:00 tonight." Bruce had forgotten but had time to spare. He usually was late anyway. That night, he arrived at the mayor's office. "'Ay Bruce, you made it" said the Mayor. "Good to see you" said Bruce. They walked into the office. It wasn't you average office, it was actually a meeting room, but he used it as his office. "Have a seat" said the mayor. They chatted for a while. Then cut to the chase "Mr. Wayne, I'm sorry to tell you that we don't have enough money to support Wayne Enterprises any longer. The process to get Wayne Enterprises back could almost take Trillions of dollar." Bruce stared at him. "_Almost_ trillion" "yes almost." "Mr. Mayor, I'm a multi-billionaire. If you do the math, a trillion dollars minus a couple of dollars is somewhere in the billions. I'm not _almost_ trillion are, but I think in a few months, Wayne enterprises will be back on it's feet" "But Mr. Wayne-" Bruce was to busy filling out a check. "Here you are." "Mr. Wayne, this isn't enough-" "I know it isn't, but trust me, you'll see how fast it'll be." Bruce walked away, the mayor speechless looking at the check. Bruce got back in the car and drove back to Wayne Manor. When he arrived. Alfred came in. "Master Bruce, I think you might want to see this" Alfred brough Bruce in the living room. The television was on. The headline was "Joker's Massive Escape" The subtitle was "Five dead in police station explosion" Alfred looked at Bruce. Do you feel to catch him, Master Bruce? Bruce just stared at the Television for a moment. "No"


End file.
